


The Ice King

by Xemriss



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: A young human without a hint of magical powers suddenly gains ice abilities during a life or death encounter when he's 25. After some time he realizes the only way to understand and harness them is to set out on a journey of his own.(in which I write about Cindrii's adventures in my Saturday afternoon D&D game)





	1. Worldbuilding

_A tall, dark skinned man with short, wavy black hair and the beginnings of scruff sits at the small desk in the simple inn room he rented for the evening. He’s hunched over a journal that’s opened to blank pages and illuminated by soft candlelight. His amber eyes are unfocused as he absently fiddles with his quill. When he’s finally made up his mind, he sits up straight and dips the quill into the ink with his right hand. **  
**_

_He hesitates over the unblemished parchment long enough for a small, wayward drop of ink to drip off the quill and stain the page. He takes a moment more to frown at it, then begins; the only sound in the room being the quill’s scratching. His handwriting is in a fancy script, and slightly shaky despite his efforts, and the rows of text slightly waver._

**Session 0 (worldbuilding)**

I’ve finally made it to Havenport! It’s smaller than I thought it’d be — about six-hundred and fifty people. It sits between two ports, and acts as a safe port for when ships have emergencies.

According to the map I saw earlier, a large, u-shaped clearing that used to be forest surrounds the town, and beyond that the forest is dense, surrounds the clearing and town in the shape of a short and wide archway.

There’s a swamp marsh to the north of the town, just past the forest. They say it’s infested with monsters and home to many fatal accidents.

A river just to the north of Havenport connects the mountains to the bay, and stretches as far as the capital city (Silver Glade). I’m not sure if it’s been named.

The bay is to the west.

To the east, beyond the aforementioned forest, are hills, and to the far south of the river’s bridge sits Clan Dumbsk, which house a clan of orcs.

A long, foot-worn path connects Havenport to the mountains, which are far east.

The section of path that goes through said mountains is called the Path of Giants. There’s the occasional patrol, but I hear everyone minds their business unless something is needed.

_He sits back and reads over what he wrote, then, satisfied, exhales in relief and leaves it to dry while getting ready for bed._


	2. Introductions

I had quite an eventful day.

I met an interesting group of people at an inn called the Anchor and Ale — Ella’s a human; she owns the inn; Eda’s a tiefling; Nala’s — huge! — she’s a goliath; ~~Quah~~ Quathmir’s a tiefling; and Neifion, son of Triton, is, well, a triton.

Eda and Nala clearly know each other, and were traveling together. They tried to start a drinking contest between themselves, but were interrupted by an adorable, orange cat named Fitz. He likes sitting on top of the gold cache.

Ella told us about a festival that happens two weeks from now. It’s annual and is dedicated to Tritons. Being from the far north, and not having experienced many other kinds of celebrations — nor having much else to do — I decided to stick around and see how it goes.

Not long after that there was a loud, awful sound of wood splitting and splintering. We hurried outside to see what was going on.

There was a thick fog. I watched a large ship rise from the depths and move as if it was being pushed by the water itself! The wood looked as if it was rotting. The loud noise from earlier was it purposely destroying both the small docks and another, smaller ship — the one that Neifion had arrived on.

We assisted the people out of the water and to safety, then were urged back inside as the ship’s occupants piled into rowboats. The streets were already empty.

When we were all safely back inside the inn, Ella told us to get out of sight and stay quiet until the intruders left. She seemed calm, like she’d done this before (later she told us she had dealt with them — multiple times).

I hid in the room I was renting, but left the door cracked to listen in. I heard talking between Ella and a man, then there was a hiss from the cat and a single gunshot. I later learned that, just before the intruders left, Neifion was shot in the shoulder by the captain of… by an /undead/ pirate captain, a drow. They’re known as the _Death March_.

A second drinking contest was initiated, this time between Neifion, and Nala, and it wasn’t interrupted. Neifion won.


	3. Bandits

Since the festival isn’t for another two weeks, we were given a couple of options to help pass the time. One was to go after the Drow captain and his crew, and the other was to go after the bandits in the hills. We were promised 10g per emblem we collect from the bandits.

The party decided to try their hand at the bandits, first. Even though the gold would be appreciated, I don’t want to go, but I also want to be helpful — and I have a bad feeling.

We rested up and left early the next morning, and spent the day travelling into the hills. It was thankfully uneventful, but the night proved to be quite the opposite.

Before bed, though, someone brought up the fact that they noticed Ella’s healing magic was red when she had been healing a couple of sailors back at the inn after the pirates’ visit. A few members of the party began speculating on what she could be. I didn’t join in.

A spider attacked during the third watch. Neifion was on watch, and managed to get the last strike on it, but not before it knocked out Eda! I was barely touched, thankfully.

We managed to get a bit more sleep, then set out early the next morning, and found a couple of… dead bodies under a fallen tree. I kept an eye out as they searched the bodies. They found a couple of brown leather patches on red bandages that matched the description of the emblems we were tasked to collect.

Not too long after that, we found the bandit camp, and counted at least six of them.

I kept my distance as the others charged in. We managed to defeat all of them — there was eleven total in the camp — but as a result one of us fell: Quathmin.

None of us knew her that well, but I can’t help but wonder if I could’ve done more to help her. I’m not sure how, since I didn’t have any health potions on me, but…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
